Coming Home
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Post Endless Waltz: Quatre comes home from a late night at work, and can't find Trowa. He thinks about things between the two of them, and doubts where his life is going with work. Please R&R! 03x04


Okay, my first yaoi writings.. It's simply Shonen-Ai, nothing more. I think that it's really cute. If anyone wants to see the picture that inspired this piece, e-mail me or leave a review. I whole heartedly support 03x04 and hopefully this shows everyone that I do. I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own Gundam Wing, or the photo that inspired this little ficlet, they belong to their respective owners.

Anything that is insane here, it's the fault of my muse, Ryuu, he's insane.

Please don't forget to review.

* * *

**_Coming Home  
Lyn Archer  
Inspired by Ponderosa's Artwork, Coming Home  
A Trowa/Quatre romance story_**

* * *

"Trowa, I'm home." Quatre called as he set down his briefcase. He brushed his blonde hair out of his teal eyes as he tossed his car keys down in the bowl which was on the table near the front door. 

Soft mewing caught Quatre's attention. He knelt down and picked up one of the kittens from the litter that was born almost two months ago. Holding the kitten in his arms, he wondered where the other was. He absently stroked the kitten's head as walked through the kitchen and living room.

He frowned and set the kitten down next to one of the others. Where was Trowa? His teal eyes flickered towards the stairway. He turned and started towards the stairs. Quatre placed a hand on the rail.

"Trowa?"

The blonde started up the steps, treading quietly. If he knew the former pilot of Heavyarms, he would be in the library, engrossed in a book. The Arab stopped at the top of the stairs. He smiled, remembering the first time Trowa saw the library that Quatre had specifically put in for him. A wryly smile tugged at the corner of the pilot turned politician's mouth.

A lot had changed in the ten years since the end of the wars. Wufei had joined the Preventers and a year after he did, he had convinced _both_ Heero and Duo to join. They made quite the team, even facing all the prejudice and hatred from the soldiers that they faced during the wars. Oddly enough, Wufei and Sally married, and much to the surprise of Duo, Wufei became the head of the Preventers branch in China after only five years later.

Chuckling, Quatre looked at his watch, his teal eyes widened. He hadn't realized that it was nearly midnight. Maybe Trowa was in bed. He steered from his course towards the library towards the large bedroom he shared with the European man.

Then there was the subject of Duo and Heero. Those two fought like no other, but in the end, they where good for each other. Duo's constant exuberance brought out the suppressed humanity that was inside Heero, and simply Heero's presence and attitude calmed down the chestnut haired man. The two were constant partners in the Preventers, but Quatre had a feeling that they would be retiring from active duty in a few years, and maybe becoming a head of a branch.

Even though the five of them were not even thirty, the wars and piloting the Gundams had taken a hard toll on their bodies. All of them were feeling the affects of the piloting from their youth. The sore muscles, the stiff joints, the symptoms could be avoided for a few more years with proper exercise. Though the result of their piloting would always be there, even if they managed to stave them off for a few more years.

Quatre rested his hand on the handle to the bedroom. He turned the handle and walked in. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight that filtered in from the curtained windows. His teal eyes flickered over to the bed. It still looked like it had in the morning when he had left for work.

Where could Trowa be then?

Turning, the blonde left the bedroom and returned on his course to the library. He stopped in the open doorway and smiled.

Trowa was asleep on the floor, one hand resting on an open book. His glasses, a side affect of piloting, lay a bit from his head, folded neatly.

Shaking his head, Quatre walked over to the sleeping man. He knelt down behind him and gently shook the European's shoulder. "Trowa…"

The brown haired man's eyes fluttered open, and a smile flickered across his face. "You're home."

"Yeah." Quatre brushed some hair out of Trowa's eyes.

"What took you?" the taller man asked as he sat up.

Quatre sat cross legged on the floor and laid his head on Trowa's shoulder. "There were some issues at work, and they needed my immediate attention."

Trowa slipped an arm around Quatre's shoulders and stroked the blonde's upper arm. "Everything needs your immediate attention."

"I know, but I'm here now."

"You missed dinner."

"I do a lot of that." Quatre closed his eyes, feeling the affects of the day catch up with him.

Trowa smiled and pulled the smaller man closer. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I ate at the office. What sounds good is a nice warm bed, and to have someone sleeping beside me."

"I think I can oblige that."

"That means we have to move doesn't it?" Quatre asked sleepily, opening his eyes to peek up at Trowa.

"Yes."

Yawning, Quatre got to his feet. He rubbed his eyes, realizing that he had been awake for almost twenty hours and he was going to repeat it tomorrow. Maybe a politician wasn't the smartest choice for a career, but he was able to change people's lives this way.

Trowa intertwined his fingers with Quatre's and kissed the blonde's forehead. "You do good work Quatre."

"I needed to hear that." Quatre leaned into Trowa, a sense of familiarity washing over him.

Thank Allah for Trowa. Sometimes Quatre felt that he would have never made it through his first term as a politician if Trowa hadn't been by his side. All the scrutiny and prejudice he faced as a former Gundam pilot, a gay man, being only twenty-seven and a non Catholic. It was unheard of to be that in Parliament. But, the Arab knew his open demeanor and charming smile was what won him the seat.

"There are times when we all need words of encouragement." Trowa wrapped a long arm around Quatre's waist, holding the other close.

"Thank you Trowa…" the former Sandrock pilot whispered.

"Never any need for thanks."

"Anyone call?"

"Sally, she informed me that Heero and Duo where going to be on a serious undercover mission for a while, and would be unreachable."

"I hope that they'll be okay."

"They will. We've always had the Devil's luck." Trowa replied.

"Can we go to bed?"

Trowa nodded and released the smaller man. He then started towards their bedroom, their fingers intertwined still.

Halfway to their bedroom, the blonde stopped walking; the only thing that indicated to Trowa that Quatre had stopped was their interlaced fingers.

The European looked over his shoulder at Quatre, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Trowa…"

"Yes?"

"What I'm doing… Is it right? I…"

"Quatre, do you believe in what you're doing?"

The blonde looked down, his teal eyes displaying uncertainty. "I'm happy that I'm helping people. But, sometimes the anger and prejudice I face…" He shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

Trowa walked over to the smaller man and pulled him into a tight hug, their fingers still intertwined. "At the end of the day, just remember that I love you, and nothing anyone does or says will ever change that."

"Trowa…"

Trowa gave a rare smile and kept holding Quatre. "You do good work Quatre, never forget that."

"I love you too…"

Nodding, the taller man took a step back from Quatre. "You've had a long day, and I'm sure you're tired.

Quatre nodded slowly. "That sounds very good right now."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. I had fun writing it, though the ending little bit gave me problems. 

Again, please review.

Anything that doesn't make sense, please blame on my muse Ryuu.


End file.
